Gas turbine engines may be employed to power various devices. For example, a gas turbine engine may be employed to power a mobile platform, such as an aircraft. In certain examples, gas turbine engines include an axial turbine that rotates at a high speed when impinged by high-energy compressed fluid. Generally, higher axial turbine inlet fluid temperature and higher axial turbine speed may be required to improve gas turbine engine efficiency. Increased speeds and higher temperatures, however, may require cooling of a turbine blade associated with the axial turbine. In certain instances, cooling may be provided via an additional external part that serves as a cooling fluid metering device, such as a plate or tube, which is coupled to the axial turbine blade. The additional part, however, may require precise alignment to ensure proper cooling of the axial turbine blade and increases cost and weight associated with the axial turbine.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved cooling for an axial turbine blade using an integral flow meter, which supplies cooling fluid to the axial turbine blade without requiring additional parts. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.